mwbikefactoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizza Death Race
Pizza Death Race - Two Pizzas leave, one arrives. The whole thing's televised, and violence sells. As mechanic, you've been assigned driver Josan TamTam. Stage #1 Danger Delivery! Josan TamTam's the Name, and if you don't like it, I'll snap you like a breadstick. Gimme good wheels, and I won't just deliver Pizza, I'll deliver DANGER! Objective: * Build 3 Crapucino 50 to unlock the race. * Collect 1 trophy to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 5000 * Groovy Scooty Stage #2 An Accident! This is Rick Brogandy reporting from Pizza Death Race, and there has been a terrible accident! Josan TamTam's bike has just exploded into a thousand pieces! Objective: * Build 2 Groovy Scooty to unlock the race. * Collect 1 trophy to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Race: * You vs. Delivery Man 2 Bikes Available: * Groovy Scooty (5 ) * XX Military (7 ) * XX SuperMotard (8 ) * Rosso GP (10 ) Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 15000 *Pizza ScootScoot Stage #3 The Tortoise Usurper Josan TamTam got fried like a duck last race, so you answer to me now, The indomitable Don Otello. Build me a good machine, and maybe I'll let you kiss my ring. Objecive: * Build 3 Pizza ScootScoot to unlock the race. * Collect 2 trophies to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Race: * You vs. Don Otello Bikes Available: * Pizza ScootScoot (6 ) * XX Military (8 ) * ZZ 500SM (10 ) *Beach Master (12 ) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 50000 *Crazy Pizza Stage #4 Riding The Edge! Josan's BACK, ladies! Cheers for finding my glasses, mate! Almost exploded last race, and that's the way I like it! Riding the knife's edge. Now, let's flip Don Otello on his back! Objective: * Build 4 Crazy Pizza to unlock the race. * Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Race: * You vs. Don Otello Bikes Available: * Crazy Pizza (10 ) * Rosso GP (12 ) * Replica 250X (14 ) * Groovy Future (16 ) Rewards: * 10 * 12 * 2 Mystery Cards * Spicy Spinster Stage #5 Maximum Velocity! Objective: * Build 6 Spicy Spinsters to unlock the race. * Collect 3 fan mails to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the fan mails. If you fail to win the fan mails in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Race: * You vs. Delivery Man 3 Bikes Available: * Spicy Spinster (10 ) * Future War (12 ) * Sup-R Drag (14 ) * Turbo Spoder (16 ) Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5 Mystery Cards * Pizza Bonga Stage #6 The Demented Duo! I'm on fire today, mate! I'm on FIRE! Get the hose! Wait, don't! I can take it. JOSAN! The whole country is talking about the Demented Duo. That's us! Ha! Objective: * Build 6 Pizza Bonga to unlock the race. * Collect 4 Death pizza to reach the next stage! You have 30 minutes to win the Death pizzas. If you fail to win the Death pizzas in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Race: * You vs. Oliver Deliver Bikes Available: * Pizza Bonga * Deluxe Japan * Drag Turbo * Armored Racer Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5 Mystery Cards Final Stage Mega Battle Hey Mechanic! The race is about to start, where's Josan? He's missing?! Well you gotta do something, the whole country's watching! Put that helmet on, and RACE! Objective: * Build 6 Pizza Bonga to unlock the race * Collect as many Death pizza as you can You have 30 minutes to win the Death pizzas. If you fail to win the Death pizzas in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Race: * You vs. Oliver Deliver Bikes available: * Pizza Bonga * Deluxe Japan * Drag Turbo * Armored Racer Mega Rewards Special Workers * Rick Brogandy * Don Otello * Josan TamTam Category:Special Event